


Reading Aloud

by SkywritesDaydreams



Series: Reading Aloud Series. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: Reader/ my oc  spend a rainy day inside with Ardyn and enjoy some calming bliss as she reads him one of their favorite stories.





	Reading Aloud

Rain was nothing new in Duscae. It seemed to be the normal around here honestly. Sunny one minute, rainy the next. It didn’t bug me. Just meant hunting was more fun than it needed to be, or I got a free weekend to just stay home and read. This time I chose the latter of the two. The only difference was that I had company.

Stretched out on the couch leaning back on my favorite pillows, I was immersed in a book, Silently following the adventures of Sherlock and Watson when I felt a hand on my head gently massaging. I leaned into it, my eyes closing and sighed happily.

“Only you can get all the right spots….” My lover chuckled then and I opened my eyes to stare up at him. In a button up shirt, wet hair from a recent shower, and heavenly cologne, Ardyn Izunia was there. He wasn’t supposed to spend the night at first but after a sudden storm came through the area and my road flooded to the point his little car couldn’t make it out, He decided it would be a fun option. It was the first time I had him over this long and so far… It had been a blast.

“Call it luck.”

“I think it’s more your monster hand. Enjoy the shower?”

“Yes Quite a bit. Though the water never did get hot enough.” I laughed then.

“It scorches me! How hot do you like it? Lava?”

“Is that an option?” I groaned then but he laughed. Normally he would be dressed to the nines but after I locked his main clothes in my room, He had to dress down. I sat up a bit to make room for him. Dress pants with black socks and that gorgeous silk shirt, He was still a sight to behold. If possible, this made him look even more attractive. He sat next to me on the couch and looked over at my book. 

“What are you reading?”

“Hm? Oh.” I smiled then and showed him the cover. The emblazoned dog running told me the title without looking at the spine.

“Hounds of Baskerville. It’s my favorite Sherlock Story.” He looked it over then.

“Hm… i’ve never read it. Is it good?” I nodded quickly and smiled.

“Want to read? I can get another.” He chuckled then.

“I’d rather not… I read so much at work… It’s become a chore more than anything.” The regret was obvious in his voice then.

“I did once enjoy reading… but all the paperwork…” He groaned leaning back and I got an idea. I moved closer and leaned on him going to the front of the book. 

“But you don’t mind listening?”

“No?” He glanced down and I smiled.

“I’m rusty on voices so I can’t promise those… But if you want… Cus there’s nothing on tv but trash again.” He made a noise then.

“Yeah no tv…. And if you’re willing… I won’t say no. I am curious about the hound part.” I smiled then and looked up.

“Then Trade me spots. Ok?” He nodded then and after I got us drinks and a snack, turned on the tv for background noise, I sat down and let him lay his head in my lap. I gently played with his hair, marveling at how soft the locks were before taking a breathe.

“Ready?”

“Always.” I gave him one last smile before I looked back at the page.

“Chapter one, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, who was usually very late in the mornings,save upon those not infrequent occasions when he was up all night, was seated at the breakfast table.”

From there on, I had him. Ardyn listened as I read one of my favorite stories aloud to him with the tv and rain as background noise. The warmth in my home, the relaxation we felt, it must have had an effect on him. I had barely gotten into chapter two when I noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing had gone steady. I didn’t stop reading. I just readjusted and laid a blanket over him before continuing, occasionally playing with his hair massaging spots on his scalp. It didn’t hit me until about chapter five when I could barely read anymore. I slowly put down the book and closed my eyes smiling. A small nap never hurt anyone after all. It was just easier to sleep with him this close even with the rain. After all, my whole world was right here in my lap. We didn’t need anything else to be content.


End file.
